Pokemon: Gemini
by Overseethetop
Summary: Derrick and Damian, two twin brothers, embark on a Pokémon journey through the Hoenn region.


**Same Coin, Different Sides**

"Damien! Hey Damian, wake up!"

Hidden beneath his covers, Damian rolls in his bed and faces the voice of his brother. "The house better be in flames," he quips. Damien pushes up his covers and squints his eyes, helping them re-adjust. After looking around, he laid back down in bed and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep.

"Dad's here and he brought us presents for our birthday, come on hurry up" Derrick said as he urged his brother to get out of bed.

"Dad? Here? Hell must have finally frozen over." He groans and throws off as his sheets, and slowly moves out of bed and makes his way to the door. Derrick rush's past him and barrels down the stairs. Damian follows after him, taking his sweat time as he yawned stopping ever so often to stretch. Derrick finally reached down stairs where he saw the decorations in the living room and the cake on the table.

"Happy birthday boys!" Their mother jumps and gives Derrick a hug, squeezing him.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

She hesitates, a look of concern flickers on her face for a second but is replaced with a smile." Not now sweetie, you have to get ready for graduation. "

"No, come on, where is he."

Damian finally gets downstairs and looks around. "The old man isn't here."

"Mom where is he?" Derrick looks around, frantically.

Their mother sighs and sits down. "You just missed him."

"No!" cries Derrick. He rushes out the door only to see a shadow fly off in the distance.

"See?" Damian says. "It's never like him to stay in one place for too long."

"But…he came." whines Derrick.

"Yeah…he did." Damian sits down at the front porch and looks up at the sky. "He came." Derrick sits next to him and they both stare at the sky, hoping their father will return. After a while Damian gets up and begins to head back inside.

"Hey, it's our birthday, cheer up. Maybe he made it up to us with awesome presents." Derrick gets up to head back inside, and gives one more glance back at the sky.

"Bye dad."

Damian walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. His eyes lazily scan for food then grabs the carton of milk. He pops the cover and drinks straight from opening.

"Damian!" Their mother shouts. "Get a cup and drink like a normal child.

He shrugs wordlessly and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm heading back to bed. Still got an hour worth of sleep left." He places the carton back in the fridge and exits the kitchen.

"Y-you don't want to open our presents?" Derrick asks.

"When I wake again." Damian drags his feet up the stairs and vanishes into his room. He jumps into his bed and lays there for a few minutes. All of a sudden, he hears a pecking sound by his window. He tries to ignore it, but the sound intensifies. Frustrated, he gets up and goes to his window to find the source of the noise.

He pulls away the curtains of his windows to find a Swellow pecking at it. Damian pulls a face and groans. "Fine, I'm up." The Swellow stops and flies on top of a tree outside of the house then sites on a branch.

Damian growls and strips. He hops in the shower then gets dressed for graduation. He walks downstairs dressed up in a white shirt and black tie.

"Oh my boy looks so handsome for graduation!" squeals his mother. "Let me get the camera.

"I thought you wanted to catch some sleep," says Derrick.

Damian walks up towards the presents. "Mom's stupid Swellow wasn't having any of that. Wouldn't even let me fall back to asleep."

Derrick smiles. "Well at least you're here. We can open our presents before we head out for graduation." Derrick tosses a box at Damian and sits on the couch in the living room. Damian brings his present and sits next to his brother.

They tear through the wrappings and find medium sized metal containers. They both look at each other, then open both the containers at the same time. Inside Derrick's, an Ultra Ball shines. In Damian's, a Poke' Ball.

"Cool! We got Pokémon!" shouts Derrick. He jumps in excitement and grabs his ball.

"Hey, how come you got an Ultra Ball and me this regular one?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

Damian opens his mouth to complain, then stops. He looks back at the ball and picks it up. "Guess we better find out what's inside." They boys move through the kitchen and go through the back door into the yard.

"I'll go first. The suspense is killing me."

"You literally just got the ball. Calm down."

Derrick gulps then tosses his ball in the air. The ball opens and out comes a Riolu. It blinks twice then looks at Damian, then at Derrick. "A-Awesome. A Riolu!"

"Lucky!" Damian looks at his ball and throws it. "Bet my Pokémon looks cooler than yours." The ball opens up and out comes a Torchic. The Torchic has a 'x' shaped scar on its forehead. Damian stares in disbelief. "That's what he got me?! A Torchic?! You've got to be kidding me!" The Torchic angrily runs at Damian. It jumps and begins pecking him. "Ow! Hey quit it!"

Derrick laughs then looks at his Riolu. "Hey there lil' guy." The Riolu cowers and takes a step back. "Huh? Don't be scared. I won't hurt. I'm you're friend." Derrick extends out his hand.

The Riolu looks at the hand, then into Derrick's eyes. It takes a step forward, then places its hand in Derrick's.

"Quit it you little fur ball!" Damian yells. Derrick looks behind him to see Damian and his Torchic locking gazes. Damian softens his face then sighs. "Ok, I get it. Sorry." The Torchic continues to stare at Damian then begins to chirp softly. Damian releases it and it jumps onto his shoulder. Damian smiles and looks at Derrick. "He's got a battle scar. Guess that gives him cool points."

Derrick laughs. "Sure, whatever you say bro." He looks back at Riolu. "That's Damian. He's my twin brother."

Riolu and Torchic look at Damian then back at Derrick. They both share a confused look. Damian rolls his "Fraternal." He quips.

"Wow Damian! Like they know what that even means."

"Actually I do"

Damian and Derrick stop and look around. "Ummm…Did you hear someone just now?" Damian asks.

"Yea…someone is messing with us."

"I'm not messing with you."

Damian and Derrick look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself coward!" Damian yells.

"Please don't use such harsh words."

Damian looks around frustrated. Derrick stops and stares at Riolu. They lock stares. Seconds fly by.

"Hello master."

"Oh my god, the Riolu is talking." Derrick jumps back in shock.

"Since when can Pokémon talk?" Damian asks.

"Zeke was always able to speak with us." Proclaimed the Riolu. "It is only natural you do as well."

"Zeke? You mean…" Derrick starts.

"Dad" Damian finishes. He pulls a serious face, then looks at his Torchic. "Hey Torchic, you're not going to start talking too now are ya?" The Torchic looks at him questionably, then chirps. "I'll take that as a no."

The Riolu puts its hand on its chest. "My name is Seiya. Zeke has told me a lot about you two."

Damian rolls his eyes. "Has he now? How could he, since he's barely been home?"

"Damian." Derrick sends a concerned look at Damian, and looks back at the Riolu. "Well Seiya, I'm going to be your trainer. Let's have a fun time."

Seiya smiles and nods his head.

Damian groans. "This sentimental nonsense is killing me." He looks at the Torchic parched on his shoulder. It looks back at him, and chirps. Damian smiles and shakes his head. "This just might be fun after all."

A Sweallow swoops down from the sky and lands in backyard, startling everyone. Torchic jumps off of Damian's shoulder and confronts the Sweallow. It glares up at the Sweallow, ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down there Torchic," says "Damian. I like the enthusiasm, but the Sweallow is friendly."

Their mother exits through the back door in shock. "Why are you boys still here?!"

Derrick pulls a face. "Just hanging with our Pokémon mom."

"You boys need to leave to Rustboro right now! You're going to be late for graduation!"

Derrick and Damian both share looks of concern. "Oh no!" Damian says. "Quick, Torchic, return!" He pulls out his Poke' Ball and points it at Torchic. The Torchic lights up and returns to his ball. "I need to get my jacket."

"Grab mine in my room!" yells Derrick.

Damian fumbles around in his room and puts on his jacket. He then grabs his brother's jacket and jumps down the stairs.

"Have a good time honey. Be back soon." Cries their mother. She wipes a tear away from her eyes. "My boys are growing up so fast."

Damian exits the back door and tosses Derricks jacket to him. "Bye mom" yells Derrick as he puts on his jacket. Damian mounts the Sweallow and waves at his mother. Derrick gets on behind him and waves at his mother as well. The Sweallow spreads its wings and releases a strong cry, then launches itself into the air. Their mother smiles and waves, as her two sons, fly off into the distance.


End file.
